No where To Go But Here
by Aristal Mortise
Summary: 5 years after the death of 4 leafe knights & the white pretear only Mannen, Shin, & Hajime remain to fight the new enemy that is already approaching. They're only chance is to find the newknights & or the new pretear, but who is it? OC Mannen


Makoto Rina and Makoto Marri sat at their kitchen table eating breakfast before they went to their new school for the first time.

Rina was in her white and red high school uniform, with a pale yellow sweater on over it. Her long, blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, two small braids hung from the messy bundle of hair and pinned her bangs back on the left side of her face with a crisscross clip. Her green eyes glistened as she stared blankly at absolutely nothing, her mind traveling into her dreams, something that happened often.

Marri wore a matching outfit but she tied her hair into a pony tail with a yellow ribbon. She silently read her favorite book with sorrowful eyes, her eyes fallowed the words that filled the page, she took them in with such passion that they hit her as if she were really in the beautiful world they described.

"Marri-mi, I'm going on ahead, I'd like to check out the campus. I'll see you at first period, okay." Rina said using the nickname she had given her twin as a child.

"Hai, be safe while you're away."

"You too. See you later." With that Rina left the apartment, grabbed her bike and headed to school.

She rode her bike through the noisy streets when suddenly, out of nowhere the image of a bright yellow eye staring at her came to her and she stopped in the middle of the rode. The world seemed to go blank and she stared at the place in the grey sky where the sun should have been.

"Hey, move!" she felt something hit her from behind and she fell to the ground. "Are you crazy? Why'd you stop there?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the sky to see that it had regained color along with the rest of the world. She looked to see what had hit her and who was yelling at her.

She looked up to see a boy with white hair holding himself above her with a freaked out look on his face. She glanced behind him to find her bike in ruins in the middle of the rode.

"Oh no."

"What?! You almost got hit by a truck and you're worried about your bike?!"

Rina sat up quickly and accidentally hit her savior in the head. With her lips to his to be exact.

"Ah, uhh, I mean I'm sorry. And thank you."

"Whatever."

"I'm Makoto Rina, by the way."

"I didn't ask."

Rina decided it'd be best to just keep going on her way to school since there'd be no way anyone would believe that. She walked the streets heading to the school, all the while felling awkward since the boy kept walking in the same direction. "Are you fallowing me or something?"

"No. I'm just going to school."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to school."

"You don't go to school with me."

"I don't know. Today's my first day so, I might."

"Great."

Rina stopped walking and found a spot on a patch of grass to sit. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wait here for awhile so it doesn't look like we're walking to school together."

"Oh, good." The boy began to walk away, leaving Rina sitting on the grass.

She began to get bored quickly until she noticed a small green object on the ground ahead of her. She got up, walked over to it and picked it up. She could see it was a pocket sized photo album. On the front was a small cartoon-like cat and the back was blank. With hesitance, because of the fact she was invading someone's privacy, she opened the tiny book and checked for a name. She found it written on the inside of the cover

Tsujimaru Mannen

Her eyes wandered to the next page where she found a silly looking picture of eight people. She saw seven good-looking boys and a girl with pink tulip hair. Three of the boys were very young, one of them caught her attention the most. The boy looked like he was the most cheerful person in the world. He was holding on to the girl's arm and looking up at one of the older boys who was teasing him by messing with his white hair. The scene made Rina smile and she held the book tighter with thoughts of what she wished she had had as a child. "Mannen, huh?"

Rina entered her new classroom alongside her sister. She glanced around the room and immediately spotted Mannen in a seat near the back of the room. He was staring out the window with a angry expression on his face. When the teacher told her to take the empty seat behind him she felt happy, she didn't really understand why. She stopped at her seat, sat down and tapped Mannen's shoulder. "Hello Mannen-san. I don't think I thanked you properly for earlier. Arigato-gazaimasu, Mannen-san."

"How do you know my name?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T…"

Rina felt guilty about keeping the album, but she didn't want to let go of the feeling the photos gave her. Mannen found her sitting under a tree staring up at its leaves.

"Hey, Rina, right?"

"Huh? Oh, hi."

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you it's a secret."

Mannen sat down next to her, frustrated about her stubbornness. He looked up at the tree and got a horrible feeling. "Demon larvae…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's time for class you should go or you'll be late."

Rina looked at his awkwardness with skepticism. Reluctantly she stood up and extended her hand to Mannen, so she could help him up. He began to reach for her hand when Marri came boring into the scene. She tumbled over to Mannen and Rina accidentally putting her hand between theirs. They stood there, the three of them all holding onto each others hands when suddenly a bright icy-blue light exploded from the union.


End file.
